


The person I knew but never knew

by r0binmon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Death, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, jimon, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0binmon/pseuds/r0binmon
Summary: Soulmate AU: Soulmates have the date of their first encounter written on their skin.Jace is on military service and Simon enjoys the days with Jace's girlfriend Clary and the Lightwoods.





	The person I knew but never knew

Jace took a look at his body, his arms, his legs, even looking at his back in the mirror. This had become some kind of habit ever since he realized that something was missing there. While his brothers and his sister had dates on their skin, like everyone else had, there was nothing on his. Everyone was waiting to meet their soulmate on that specific day. You wouldn't know who it was that easily since sometimes it was that stranger on the train or that lady that smiled at you at the supermarket. But sometimes it was obvious. His brother Alec had been lucky with his soulmate. He had met Magnus during high school. Magnus being new to that school, Alec had just know in the second he had seen him. Of course it had been quite difficult for Magnus who hadn't known anyone. Still they had been on dates not long after. And now they were inseparable.

 

Izzy, Jace's sister, was marked with a date that was yet to come. But at least she had a date on her body like basically everyone else Jace knew. Even Max, his younger brother knew the date he would meet his soulmate. It was just him. And at times he couldn't do anything else but wonder if it was his fault. Maybe he wasn't worth finding a soulmate or maybe there was no one who could ever be close to him, because something was wrong with him.

As a kid he hadn't even known this was a thing. His father had never talked to him about that and he had only learned about it when being adopted by Maryse Lightwood, mother of Izzy and Alec and – at that point – also his mother. At first he had stayed quiet about it, telling no one about the fact there was no date. He made something up. A date in twenty years. And nobody had questioned it. During the years he got to know Alec much better and he had started to trust him, telling him about the soulmate mark he didn't have. Alec had promised to find out why there was no mark but until now he had never gotten an answer.

 

With a sigh Jace stepped out of the shower, drying his body with a towel and putting on his fresh clothes. In a few moments was finally the time he could call his family again. Usually it was Maryse and Alec he wanted to talk with, mostly. And besides them there also was Clary. He felt especially bad for her. They were a couple but they both weren't sure if it was the right thing. Clary's soulmate mark was indeed the date of the day they first had met. But since Jace didn't have it... how could they be sure? Of course he loved her. She meant a lot to him, though sometimes there was this hole in his chest. This was why he had called especially Alec more often instead of Clary, telling her in a mail he wouldn't have much time. This was a lie, but some days he couldn't deal with her or basically anyone besides Alec.

 

Today was different. He _had_ to call her. He would come back home after months of being gone. Being at the military wasn't easy. But in about one month this would eventually end.

 

“I can't wait to see you again, Jace. Not having you here is... well, I got used to it but it's not the way it should be. It's still painful,” Clary said softly and Jace couldn't help but smile a little. A smile that Clary would also be able to hear in his voice.

“I know. Then I will have more time for you and with you. I'm sorry I couldn't call you that often.”

“It's okay. I know it's hard. And stressful. I'm just happy I can have you back.”

Then Clary told him about what was going on in New York. About his family and about her family and her friends. Especially Simon.

“Oh! Did I already tell you? He will meet his soulmate in just two weeks!” Clary exclaimed enthusiastically and Jace laughed.

“I think you already told me about a hundred times”

 

Simon was Clary's childhood friend and sometimes he thought he was very much in love with Clary. He couldn't blame him, though. Clary was funny, clever and just beautiful. Everyone on street turned around when she was passing by. Or at least that was what he felt it was like.

Anyway, Simon was a nice guy but a horrible nerd. That was what he got from all the stories at least. Since he hadn't met him yet. Military had called him in just as they had planned to meet. He was quite sure that he would meet him when he'd get back. And he was actually pretty interested in who this stranger – or not so much stranger – was.

 

 

Jace wasn't so wrong with his thoughts about Clary. Simon actually was in love with her. But not in a romantic way. He loved her as a friend, as family. He loved her like a sister and he still remembered when Maryse had invited Clary over and he was asked to come as well. This was when he had first met Alec, Izzy and Max – and of course their mother. It was about a week after Jace had left and so he only saw him on the photos that were standing in the Lightwood's living room. When Maryse said that Jace would look so handsome and so proud in his uniform Simon couldn't have helped but agree. But this was it with all soldiers, right? In the end he didn't know much about it. He only knew that he could never go to the military. His eyesight was too bad anyway.

 

During the next weeks and months the Lightwoods became his second family. Although he had a loving mother and a caring sister he liked the atmosphere. It was always loud and busy when all of them were together and when Jace had called to tell them that he was coming back, they all started to plan a big party.

It was about one week later when all of it came to a sudden end. Through Clary Simon got the message to come over. When he knocked and Maryse was standing in front of him, crying, he knew instantly what was going on. Gently he hugged the woman, then followed her to the living room. Clary was devastated, Izzy was crying with her and Alec was staring to the floor, his fingers clenched around a sofa pillow. He looked like he hadn't slept in ages, though they had only gotten the information about Jace's condition.

Condition... that was a joke. This was no condition. This was death.

 

Though Simon didn't know Jace he still didn't know how to deal with his emotions. Through the others he got to know him so well, though he was a stranger nevertheless. But the Lightwoods and also Clary had made him so real for him. And first he hadn't understood why they had talked so much about him in the first place, though it was so obvious: They missed him and talking about him made them feel as if he was here. And even Simon felt like this, though he had never seen him before. With the photos that were standing around and the stories the others had told him he got to know more and more of him, building up this image of him inside his head. It had actually made him really excited to get to know him.

 

Slowly he sat down next to Clary, wrapping his arms around her to give her some comfort. Maryse tried to tell them what would happen now. She had to stop every few words, her voice broken and a complete mess.

Jace would be brought back here. The funeral would be in one week. The day before it would just be the family and the people closest to Jace would would be attending, saying goodbye in a small group. This would give them a bit time for themselves, since the funeral itself would be huge. He was with the military after all and died during service.

 

Simon had been really surprised that Maryse had asked him to come to the prayer as well. After all he didn't know Jace. But she wanted him to stay with Clary, since it would be easier for her then. So he agreed. It wasn't until the morning before the funeral that he realized it was _that_ day. He looked at his thigh, read the golden numbers which meant to let him know the date on which he would meet his soulmate. And it was today. What an irony. He was really going to meet the person he would hopefully spend his life with on a day like this?

It was no surprise he felt completely confused when he arrived. There was Jace's body in the coffin at the end of this room. There was his family crying. And then... there would be him and that other person...

 

One after another they went to the coffin, saying some words to Jace, putting letters in the coffin. Simon couldn't really watch. This was heartbreaking. He didn't want to be here. But when he felt Clary's arms around himself he knew why he was here. To give her strength. Still, he couldn't help but look around, waiting for someone else to arrive.

“Are you okay, Simon?” Maryse asked softly, when realizing that something was going on.

“I just... I wonder... where are the others?”

Maryse looked confused. “Others? It's just us. No one else is going to come. And afterwards we're driving home and you stay with us like planned”

 

Simon felt like his heart would stop for a split second. He felt confused and didn't know what was going on. There wouldn't be anyone else. There was just Maryse, Robert, Alec, Izzy, Max, Clary, him and Jace of course.

He took a deep breath, his hand gripping hard to his thigh were the mark was. Clary knew it was there and looked at Simon.

“What's wrong...?” She asked, but guessed it was because it was his turn now. “You don't need to.” She added instantly.

 

But Simon shook his head. He had to. He was here now, so he should go. He got up and walked to the coffin, avoiding looking at the body at first, then he slowly looked down. It wasn't until that moment that he understood. It was Jace. It had always been Jace. No one else was coming because his soulmate was already here. This was why his heart was pounding. This was the reason why there was a sudden pain in his chest that was ripping him apart.

He saw the young man with the golden hair and his strong but soft features. The little smile on his lips just like he was asleep. But he wasn't. Saying that dead people would look like sleeping was a lie. Dead people looked dead. They looked pale and cold. It wasn't the first time he saw a dead person but it was the first time he really understood what it meant. This was his soulmate. This was the person he was meant to be with.

But instead of being close to him he could just go on looking at the person he knew but would never get to know.

 


End file.
